justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dagomba
(DLC) (DLC) ( ) 舞力全开：活力派 |artist= Tom Salta (credited as Sorcerer) |year= 2010 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) |nogm= 1 |pc= Dark Red Maroon (Remake) |gc= Yellow |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |pictos= 95 (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO/JDWii) 129 (Remake) |nowc= ElectroTribal (JD2/Wii/3/GH/BO) ElectroTribalDLC (Remake) |audio= |perf= Nicolas Huchard|dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) November 20, 2012 (JD4) October 22nd, 2015 (JDU)}}"Dagomba" 'by ''Sorcerer is featured on , , (as a DLC), , Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), and (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), and ''舞力全开：活力派''. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a male tribal dancer with greenish skin. He wears a painted African woodmask, a brown grass skirt as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. In the remake, he is brighter. Background The background is a savanna. There is an active volcano in the far background which spews lava, and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer raises his hands, bolts of lightning strike the spears. Gold Moves There is one '''Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back. DagombaGMjd3Extraction.png|Gold Move ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Gold Move (Remake) Dagomba GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * I Like It * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Fatima (World Music) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) Captions Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia * This is Tom Salta's first song in the series; it is followed by ''Spectronizer, Drop the Mambo, and Chiwawa. ** Except for Chiwawa, he is not credited in any of them. *Just like the Katti Kalandal dancers, his skintone is a bluish-green rather than white. ** It was even darker in the Beta version. * This song can be played on eight different games. **The song was originally on . **It also appears on the main list on . **It appeared on later as a DLC. **It appeared on (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a DLC on . **It also appears in . **It can be unlockable through Ubisoft Club in . **It also appears in 舞力全开：活力派. *** Thus, with 8 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the Just Dance series. * On Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014, this song's avatar has a normal mouth, while on Just Dance Wii U, its avatar has a smiling mouth. Starting in Just Dance 2015, its avatar has the same smiling mouth as Just Dance Wii U’s. * On Just Dance 4, the avatar's nose is missing. * In the Mashup for Take On Me, the Gold Move from this routine was removed. *If you look closely, the dancer makes mistakes on some of the moves. * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America in Rock Lobster, The Power in (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, Beat Match Until I'm Blue in Oops!...I Did It Again, Dagomba in Pump It, Crying Blood in Pump It and Rockafeller Skank in Jamaican Dance. * In Just Dance 2016, the pictograms appear before the coach does the move. * The coach's avatar on Just Dance 2015 can be unlocked if save data from previous games is present in a console's memory system during the game's boot-up. * The background is recycled in ''Spice Up Your Life''. Gallery Dagombacc.jpg|''Dagomba'' Electrotriable.png|''Dagomba'' (Full Circle- Just Dance 2) Dagombasqa.png|''Dagomba'' (JD3/GH/BO) electrotribaldlc.jpg|''Dagomba'' (JD4/Remake) dagombamenu.png|''Dagomba'' on the Just Dance 2 menu Dagombainactive.png|''Dagomba'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Dagombaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover electrotribaldlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Dagomba Menu.gif|''Dagomba'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Electrotribaldlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 DagombaAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 wqe.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Gold_Dagomba.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_Dagomba.png|Diamond Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version Dagomba extraction.png|Coach extraction 1 DagomabaJD.jpeg|''Just Dance 2016'' gameplay Videos Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) Just Dance 2 - Dagomba-1 Just Dance 3 Sorcerer Dagomba Just Dance Greatest Hits (DAGOMBA!!) Just Dance Now Sorcerer Dagomba Just Dance 2016 - Dagomba - 5 stars Just Dance China 2016 - Dagomba 5 Stars Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable